


See No Evil, Be No Evil

by BlancaLapin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaLapin/pseuds/BlancaLapin
Summary: Goro Akechi accepted he would probably die that day.  Shido or The Phantom Thieves where the only two he knew were strong enough to kill him and he knew either one or two of these three were going to die. He accepted his chances of death. He was going to fight long and hard but he could die and say it was ok. So where did his plan go wrong?





	1. Not an arrow to the knee but a bullet to the eye

He heard the ringing in his ear before he felt the pain. 

He felt blood drip down his face to his now gritted jaw as he saw his shadow clone dissolve but knew the damage was done.

He had accepted the thought of not coming out of the palace today alive but felt not the bitterness of this being his death instead of by Shido or the Phantom Thieves.

Goro Akechi, The Detective Prince, was shot in the eye and could not keep standing for much longer.

The two shadows who were standing behind his clone were now coming close and were ready to kill. He could not run as he felt his legs were about to buckle down and his arms felt like lead. So he stood. He knew this was the end, he would not beg for mercy or accept what would happen, He was going to stand his ground till the end.

Even if it was hell to his body.


	2. A crank came, Then a kaboom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chance to live is gone.  
> I’m alone and will die but I can accept it.  
> Of course when I expect and accept something Akira fucking Kurusu comes by.
> 
> Aka
> 
> Not today

I’m bound in place with what little power I have left. I refuse to fall before the first hit.

So I wait for death while standing my ground.

Not for very long as there is banging before the waterproof door is broken in the middle with a loud explosion that knocked me to the floor. I am now only able to see the feet of the Shido we looming bear before I hear the yell of none other than Akira Fucking Kurusu.

\- (Akira’s POV)

We start to leave. I don’t know what to do as I think of our past partner and villain dying when we could have stopped it. We keep going with a silence that was making our walk away from the Water tight doors resound. The clicking of our shoes the only sound ringing in our ear after the gun shot. We got to the exit till Futaba flinches and looks back in shock.

“His signal.....Its still there! Weak but still glowing guys!” Futaba said looking confused yet excited at the prospect of the royal Detective still alive.

The others were grim, the faces once with grief and regret now look uncertain at news of him being alive.

I couldn’t care, Akechi was alive and needed to get out quick. I started to bang at the door.  
Trying to see if he would respond. 

“Joker... If you bang and he doesn’t reply it could mean he’s not conscience.” Makoto tries to reason.

Akira, who had stilled when he heard that logic fired at the door. Multiple personas came and left fired at the door. He smiled when a dent was made and a blast comes next to me. Looking back Yusuke came near to the door next to me and start to blast as well. Ann and Ryuuji come by and start to blast as well, “Guys aim in the same place. No time to stop!”

They fired at my dent and started to break the metal.

Finally a crank came, Then a kaboom.

Smoke and rubble coming out of the new hole.  
And before my team could say a word I jumped though the hole.

“AKECHI!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Chapter 2! I try

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! My first story! Going to try to update it as much as I can but yeah this is the first. Leave a comment if you want and I’ll try to get the rest out quickly. Bai


End file.
